Origin Mythology
“The Durgol like to claim they were put upon Orrus first. We Epistophers think otherwise. We don’t claim Humans were first, but we do think, according to a significant amount of evidence, that we were created around the same time. Yes, I know the Durgol have records going back further than we, but how much of theirs is pure mythology?” ''-- Jerbish Balah, Bolsh Epistopher'' ---- The Creator The predominant origin story on Serrus is of the Great Creator. After very early man begun to grasp the world he was living in, the rise of worship of a single all-powerful deity rose and has persisted as the prime religion on Serrus today. The religion itself has changed drastically over the course of recorded and pre-recorded history, but remains largely the same at its core. 'Origin Scripture' Before people were people and time was time there was a vast darkness. It was unlike the darkness of night, because to have night there must also be day. It was unlike the darkness of hidden places, because to have the darkness of hidden places, those places must exist to hide the light. No, it was utter darkness. Within this vast darkness existed two ideas. One idea felt the sting of nothing more than the other and yearned to be something. The idea sparked and it gave life to itself. The Great Creator was born. The other idea saw its only companion in darkness become something more. This idea also yearned to become as well, but lacked the power. For eons it tried, but never did it become more than nothing. It soon grew angry and decided that it would stay nothing and nothing would be something. It was The Void. The Great Creator soon felt the sting of loneliness and thus he created the sun, stars, and his greatest creation: Orrus. He created the water, the rocks, the plants, the animals, and his most ambitious creations, the Ametrians and the Durgol. These men and Dwarves had been created with high thought and the ability to wonder. The creator loved his greatest work and showered them with love and in return, they showered him with gifts and praise. He frequently walked among them in whatever form He chose. The Ametrians would say “Lo! There is our Creator! Praise to him!” When one of the Ametrians perished, he would be ascended next to his Creator in harmony. All was well. Soon the Ametrians took the love of The Creator for granted. They soon began keeping their praise and gifts for themselves. The Creator became sad and decided that the Ametrians needed hardship to appreciate His love. Thus work, toil, sweat, and loss were wrought upon Orrus. The Creator also would not walk the paths of Orrus with his creations again. The people soon pleaded to their Creator to make these things go away and to walk with them once more, however He would not. The people soon realized that they were to earn His love and to not take it for granted. All again was well. The Void brooded over The Creator’s achievements longer than any man could comprehend. Void decided that it did not deserve to be alone. Void began to whisper to ambitious men to join him in quiet nothingness. He promised that in exchange for some of Void’s power in life, that they would accompany him in death. And thus the rivalry between The Creator and The Void had begun. Everything opposes nothing. 'Worship' The Creator is worshiped all throughout Orrus. Normally a compassionate deity, The Creator loves humans and his world. Mortals do know though that to incur their Lord’s wrath is foolish and suicidal. He is represented in many ways depending on the country. Universally, he is representative as a flickering light, torch, or candle as it is common to believe that The Creator was sparked from fire. In more cosmopolitan areas, he is worshiped as scales upon which hold fires in each pan. In rural areas, He tends to be portrayed as a stalk of grain or a great white stag. The Void Secretly worshipped in all areas by ambitious and vile men, The Void’s goal is to return everything to the calm, quiet, and serene nothingness that was before time. He is not portrayed much in symbol, but when he is it is usually a simple outline of a stylized eye or repetitive and concentric circles. Category:Religion